Enredado Congelado
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Rapunzel y Eugene van al Reino de Arendelle para conocer a las dos primas de Rapunzel y asistir a la coronación de la Reina Elsa. ¿Quién diría que la magia parecía ser de familia? (Mal Summary, delne una oportunidad)


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY Y PIXAR. SOLAMENTE LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA DIVERTIRME.**

**¡H**ola! Vaya, éste es mi primer _crossover_ :D espero que me quede bien. Este capítulo primero es solo para ver s les gusta la idea. Si les gusta la continúo y si no... pues haber qué. Básicamente, hay una parte de la película Frozen en donde se pueden ver a Eugene y Raponzel (aunque supongo que todos lo saben) y han posteado en internet que la madre de Rapunzel y la de Elsa y Anna eran hermanas, así que de ahí me basé para hacer ésta historia =D

Y pues... no tengo nada más que decir, salvo gracias por aventurarse a leer ésta idea loca ¡Mil gracias!

Ahora ¡disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Evangeline siempre había sido una reina amable, complaciente y dedicada a su gente. Junto con su esposo Richard gobernaban el Reino Corona con toda la gracia y sabiduría de la que podían disponer. Ella había sido criada para eso. Sus padres, los antiguos reyes de Corona, la habían educado a ella y a su hermana Carlota para ser educadas princesas y gráciles reinas; una educación que había rendido sus frutos.

Evangeline y Carlota siempre habían sido muy unidas. Desde que tenía memoria, Evangeline y ella estaban juntas, primero jugando, luego ayudándose con sus respectivos deberes. Cada una fue dama de honor en la boda de la otra y estuvieron en primera fila para sus coronaciones. La vida parecía ir muy bien.

Eso hasta que Evangeline enfermó gravemente. Carlota, que ya era por aquél entonces la reina de Arendelle (un reino vecino cuyo príncipe se había enamorada profundamente de Carlota) no dudó en viajar por barco hasta Corona en donde ayudó a Richard para que Evangeline sanara. Estaba embarazada, y el bebé corría graves peligros. Con asombro, Carlota contempló la hermosa flor dorada que había sido la leyenda más famosa de su reino sanar a su moribunda hermana.

Carlota permaneció con su hermana hasta poco después de que ella dio a luz. Abrazo y lleno de bendiciones y obsequios a su sobrina, de dorado cabello y profundos ojos verdes. Era una bebé hermosa, y Evangeline no cabía en sí de orgullo por su pequeña. Carlota subió al barco dejando a una familia real plena, sana y alegre. No sabía que regresando a casa sería notificada de una terrible desgracia.

Carlota intentó estar con su hermana cuando la pequeña princesa fue raptada, pero no pudo. Arendelle tuvo problemas comerciales y debió permanecer al lado James, su esposo. Los dos reyes hicieron lo posible por mejorar la situación de Arendelle, y funcionó. Con dolor, Carlota solamente pudo estar en contacto con su hermana por medio de extensas cartas donde intentaba mitigar sus pesares, con poco éxito cabe destacar. Y es que ¿Cuál dolor puede ser peor que el de una madre que ha perdido un hijo?

Evangeline fue la que viajó en ésta ocasión a Arendelle, primeramente para despejarse un poco de todas las tristezas que la merodeaban, y también para acompañar a su hermana en las últimas fases de su embarazo. Carlota dio a luz a una hermosa niña de piel albina y cabello muy claro. Fue nombrada Elsa, como la difunta madre de las dos hermanas reinas. Tres años después, Carlota daría luz a otra princesa bella y sana, nombrada Anna.

Los dos reyes de Corona visitaron frecuentemente a sus sobrinas, viendo cómo las niñas crecían e intentando superar el dolor de su hija perdida. En una visita que hicieron, Evangeline notó que su hermana estaba algo tensa, y que Elsa que tenía solo cuatro años de edad disfrutaba mucho de las cosas frías, más de lo que lo hace una persona normal. Carlota no comentó nunca nada, hasta meses después en una carta.

_Mi querida hija Elsa ha sido bendecida con un poder mágico, ella es capaz de crear y controlar nieve y hielo. Mi estimada hermana, comprenderás que si no he dicho nada es porque este tipo de poderes son fáciles de malinterpretar y deseo que mi hija controle sus maravillosos dones antes de que nadie sepa que los posee. Hasta ahora, sólo mi marido, Anna y tú lo saben._

Evangeline no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero apoyó la decisión de su hermana y estuvo de acuerdo en mantener el secreto. No le dijo de eso ni a Richard, su propio esposo, y jamás sacó a relucir el tema.

Por eso, cinco años después, cuando el Reino de Arendelle declaró las puertas del Palacio cerradas para cualquier persona sin invitación oficial, supo Evangeline que algo andaba mal.

_Mi querida hermana, me duele mucho no ser bienvenida a tu casa, aunque tú siempre seas bienvenida a la mía. Dime ¿Ha pasado algo malo? ¿En algo te he ofendido? ¿O alguien más lo ha hecho? Quisiera apoyarte como tú siempre lo haces mi estimada hermana._

La respuesta lastimó profundamente a la reina Evangeline.

Hermana mía con la cual he crecido, no puedo decirte la razón de mi aislamiento. Puedo asegurarse que tu yerno, sobrinas y yo misma estamos perfectamente a salvo. Pero el dolor que tenemos no lo puedo expresar, por tácito acuerdo real hemos decidido callar. Espero comprendas que mi silencio es causa de un fuerte dolor y que espero si bien no verte pronto, al menos saber de ti por medio de las cartas que siempre fueron nuestra comunicación más estrecha. Bendiciones.

A partir de ese día y en adelante, la Reina Evangeline de Corona y la Reina Catalina de Arendelle no volvieron a verse. Y mantuvieron escaso contacto por correspondencia.

Eso hasta que una de las más grandes noticias ocurrió en el Reino de Corona.

_¡Hermana! ¡Carlota! ¡No puedo ni siquiera pensar en las palabras correctas! ¡Es la más grande dicha que he tenido en tantos años! Mi hija, mi muy amada y pequeña princesita perdida ha sido encontrada ¡Mi niña volvió a casa! se llama Rapunzel y es tan hermosa como cuando la vi por última vez ¡es toda una mujer! Mi hermana no sabes cuánto he llorado de alegría éste día._

La noticia de que la princesa de Corona había vuelto a casa se corrió por todos los Reinos rápidamente, así como las invitaciones para el enorme baile que se haría en su honor. James y Carlota pronto se dieron cuenta que no podían faltar a ese evento. Carlota estaba tan alegre por su sobrina encontrada que necesitaba verla. Necesitaba ver esa bella mujer y en sus ojos recordar a la bebé que vio dieciocho años atrás.

James estuvo de acuerdo. Arendelle tenía que estar presente en la fiesta de su reino hermano. Elsa y Anna se quedarían por obvias razones, pero Carlota ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su querida hermana y James quería despejar su mente unos días de los problemas que había en casa.

Nadie esperaba que los reyes de Arendelle nunca llegarían a Corona. Y que la felicidad de encontrar a la princesa perdida pronto daría entrada a un luto que dejaría a la Reina Evangeline decaída por semanas enteras.

.

**-o-**

.

Eugene respingó.

Apenas había salido el sol Rapunzel dio un salto de la cama poniéndose el primer vestido que encontró. Ella estaba sentada en el colchón poniéndose los zapatos mientras él se removía entre las sábanas, deseando dormir unos minutos más.

—¡Eugene despierta!—le dijo, moviéndole el hombro ligeramente—¡Ya hemos llegado!

La princesa daba saltitos sobre la cama moviendo aún más el cuerpo de su marido. Eugene bostezaba contra la almohada.

—Cinco minutos.—murmuró en medio de un bostezo, haciendo que su linda esposa hiciera un puchero.

—¡Eugene! ¡Vamos!

Pero el barco seguía moviéndose al ritmo de las olas. Ese ritmo que te iba meciendo y que lo hicieron cerrar los ojos otra vez, antes de poder responderle algo a su princesa.

—Aún no llegamos… cinco minutos… por favor.

Rapunzel respingó, pero se bajó de la cama. La escucho andar de un lado al otro del pequeño camarote y después silencio.

—¡Te veré en la proa!—dijo, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola en un movimiento rápido. Ahora estaba en el camarote, con la cama para él solo, el suave vaivén del barco y las cómodas sábanas.

No quería dormir realmente, sólo quería descansar y despejar su mente. Él y Rapunzel llevaban un año de casados, y éste era su primer viaje como la pareja de príncipes que eran. El Reino de Arendelle era el reino hermano de Corona. La historia de las dos hermanas princesas y luego reinas era bien sabida por varios reinos. A la muerte de la Reina Carlota y el Rey James, el luto que se vio en Corona fue el correspondiente al que sentía la Reina por la muerte de su estimada hermana. Ahora que Elsa, la primogénita, sería coronada, era justo que los representantes de Corona estuvieran ahí.

No obstante, los Reyes decidieron que era tiempo de que Eugene y Rapunzel, ahora que eran príncipes y los herederos, fueran en representación del Reino Corona. La Reina Evangeline no se sentía aún preparada para ver a sus dos sobrinas y menos recorrer el reino que fuera donde su hermana vivió hasta su muerte. En cambio, era justo que apunzel conociera a sus dos primas y que las lecciones de etiqueta de Eugene se demostraran. Tenían que empezar a familiarizarse con esos eventos después de todo. Rapunzel inmediatamente aceptó emocionada ante la idea de viajar en barco (nunca lo había hecho) y hacia un reino completamente nuevo por cuestiones diplomáticas y familiares (¡Tenía dos primas! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado) Eugene en cambio, estaba vergonzosamente aterrado.

Bueno, aterrado no era exactamente lo que sentía. Más bien era… ¿Nervioso? Sí, algo por el estilo. Había sido un ladrón toda tu vida, instintivamente escapaba de la gente rica o poderosa como si pudiera mandarle al calabozo o cortarle la cabeza (lo que en otro tiempo hubieran hecho) Gracias a que los reyes de Corona eran padres de Rapunzel fueron misericordiosos con él. No se libró de la ley por completo, claro que no, debió reembolsar con trabajo todo lo robado y más cosas, pero al final terminó en el altar con su princesa y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Nunca pidió ser el príncipe ni menos el heredero. Pero los reyes fueron claros, venía con el paquete de casarte con la única princesa heredera. Y lo aceptó porque amaba a Rapunzel realmente. No se arrepentía en absoluto. Es sólo que debió esforzarse demasiado en sentirse cómodo en el palacio, en los bailes y con los nobles (cosa que de a ratos le molestaba) La idea de conocer aún más nobles en otro reino era seriamente desafiante.

Eugene se puso de pie, respirando profundamente. Buscó el mejor traje que encontró y se lo puso. Ya había hecho esto antes, varias veces, y ahora estaba acompañado con su princesa. Eran invitados de honor, los príncipes del Reino Corona. Las cosas iban a salir bien.

Ya vestido y peinado salió del camarote. Los Guardias que estaban por ahí se inclinaron saludándolo. Era tan extraño ser tratado como príncipe, aún después de un año. Devolvió el saludo y subió a la proa. Inclinada sobre el borde para ver a la lejanía, el cabello corto y castaño de Rapunzel se removía con la fuerte brisa. Llevaban ya dos días de viaje. Las primeras horas los mareos hicieron que Rapunzel estuviera confinada a la enfermería, pero pasado un rato se acostumbró y ahora estaba disfrutando el viaje lo máximo posible. Veía la forma en que el barco creaba nuevas olas sobre el inmenso mar que parecía nunca acabarse. Veía los peces que saltaban ocasionalmente sobre la superficie y las aves que volaban en forma de "v" perdiéndose entre las nubes. El vaivén del barco se volvía agradable luego de unas horas y la brisa del mar era tan fresca sobre su piel. Le encantaba.

Eugene se acercó por detrás de ella pero no consiguió asustarla, Rapunzel volteó hacia él antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Mira!—señaló hacia el horizonte—¡Allá está! ¡Ya vamos a llegar!

Eugene miró hacia donde su esposa señalaba y notó la formación rocosa de montañas a la lejanía. Considerando la velocidad del barco llegarían en una o dos horas. Con una sonrisa se inclinó hacia su princesa dándole un rápido beso de buenos días.

—Vamos a desayunar en lo que nos acercamos más ¿te parece? Estas ceremonias suelen ser muy largas.

Rapunzel aceptó porque ya tenía algo de hambre. Los dos entraron al pequeño cuarto que servía como comedor y desayunaron cómodamente platicando entre ellos sobre lo que les esperaba en el misterioso reino de Arendelle. Los padres de Rapunzel les habían comentado que antes Arendelle era un reino muy social, pero que hace poco más de diez años el Palacio había cerrado sus puertas a todos, dejando entrar ocasionalmente a embajadores o comerciantes sólo el tiempo necesario para que los reyes firmaran los acuerdos correspondientes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esas puertas serían abiertas por la coronación. La fascinación rodeaba a Rapunzel, que deseaba conocer un reino completamente nuevo además del suyo.

—¿Cómo crees que sea? ¿Y las personas? ¡Dicen que el Palacio es inmenso y precioso! ¡Y que las princesas son muy hermosas! ¡Además de que son mis primas!

—Calma—dijo entre risas—Muy pronto lo sabremos.

—¿Tu nunca has ido a Arendelle verdad?

—No. Escuché pocas cosas sobre ese reino, pero hace mucho tiempo.

Rapunzel sonrió a punto de decir algo cuando un guardia se detuvo en la puerta, saludando.

—Altezas, hemos llegado.—anunció.

Rapunzel salió entusiasmada hacia la proa con Eugene siguiéndola muy de cerca. En la proa podía verse perfectamente las altas montañas muy cerca. El inmenso palacio sobresalía en una gran isla rodeada por las una pequeña altiplanicie. Las casas eran grandes y sus colores armonizaban con el bosque de fondo, verde y veraniego. La isla central tenía comercios, el puerto y un acho puente donde estaban las puertas cerradas hacia el palacio.

El barco ancló en el puerto rápidamente, más barcos venían detrás de otros reinos. La gente comenzaba a acomodarse frente a las puertas del enorme palacio. Rapunzel estaba emocionada, con su cara radiante y una enorme sonrisa, sujetando el brazo de Eugene con entusiasmo.

—¡Es tan hermoso!—decía mientras caminaban hacia el palacio—¡Mira cuántas personas! ¡Y mira qué hermoso y grande es el castillo!

—Realmente es un lugar muy agradable.—dijo, viendo a los campesinos que se vestían con sus mejores galas igualmente de entusiasmados por ver a su nueva reina.

—¡Y pintoresco!—Rapunzel miraba las casas alrededor de la explanada. Eran idénticas a los de los cuadros que observó de Arendelle antes del viaje.

—Lo es—Eugene sonrió a su esposa. Llegaron hasta las puertas del palacio, donde más nobles estaban esperando ser recibidos.

Reconocieron a varios príncipes, duques y embajadores que los saludaron el día de su boda. La mayoría eran personas agradables que sonrieron genuinamente a la pareja y comentaron la bella decoración del puente. Eugene comenzó a relajarse mientras veía a Rapunzel hablar con la princesa Mérida, de un reino algo más lejano. Parecía que sería una buena velada.

Entonces sonaron las trompetas. Rapunzel inmediatamente tomó el brazo de Eugene. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando a las personas pasar. Los Guardias hicieron un saludo real y en el balcón, la reina les daba la bienvenida.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por ahora! espero que les haya gustado :) la historia pretende mostrar todo lo que Eugene y Rapunzel vivieron durante los eventos de Frozen y quizá un poco más ;)

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
